The Defenders will
by Fanficlover175
Summary: (Ignore summary, ill fix this once i think of a better summary) what if Goku managed to unlock super saiyan when Krillin died by Tambourine, and when he began his training with Kami he mastered super saiyan and when he fought Frieza he managed to unlock super saiyan 2 with all the rage he felt when Krillin had died at the hands of the monster that had nearly exterminated his people
1. New Found Power

_Chapter One: The Awakening_

It was a beautiful day Outside, today was the day that Goku was really Exited About, because today was the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, and he was exited, because today he was going to take the title "Strongest Under the Heavens", and he wasn't going to let anyone take that away, not Jackie Chun or anyone else.

Goku walked toward's the waiting Area, he felt hungry so he decided to look around, he saw a Giant Pterodactyl like creature Eating a lot of meat, without asking he grabbed some meat and began to eat it, The giant Pterodactyl seemed to notice that someone was eating some of his food "who dares eat my food" he said as he noticed Goku "so a little brat stole from me huh, i'll let it slide but if i catch you eating my food again i will attack you" he said as he continued eating, Goku shrugged and went over to Krillin "hey Bud are you ready to fight" he said as he smiled, exited to fight his opponent pamput, but his fight would be the last match of the quarter finals "y-yeah, i don't know if i'll win but i'll give it my all" krillin said as he felt like if he was going to loose for some reason "don't worry you'll do fine" goku said as he tried to raise his friends courage.

Fortunately Goku's words worked and Krillin smiled at his friend "thanks Goku, i needed that" he said as Yamcha approached them "hey guy's you going to wish me luck for my fight" he said as he recieved a nod from Krillin and Goku "go get them Yamcha" said Goku as felt the thrill of watching a fight, Yamch smiled at Goku's word "thanks, i'll go do my best" he said as he walked towards the ring with Tien along side him, they each went to one side of the ring and stare at each other "you sould give up while you still have a chance" said Tien with a cocky smirk, Yamcha being the cocky Bastard he is looked at Tien with a cocky smirk as well "nah, this is going to be a piece of cake" he said as he got into the turtle hermit style, waiting for Tien to make the first move.

Tien smirked and got into the crane style, he then disappeared from sight confusing the bystanders and all the fighters except Goku and Jackie Chun (Roshi) who saw that Tien was moving faster than the eye could see, Tien then Instantly appeared next to Yamch and grabbed him by the arm, he then twisted the arm till you could heard a loud snap "AHHHHH" yelled out Yamcha in pain, Tien smirked and threw him up in the air, he them disappeared again and appeared again above yamcha and grabbed him by the leg bringing both of them back to the ground, when they crashed another loud pop and crack sounded throughout the whole stadium.

Goku was seething at Tien for hurting his friend, his hair flashed gold and his eyes turned teal for a second before going back to normal, Medics quickly rushed Yamcha out of the tournament and to the Hospital on the island, Goku turned to look at Tien with an angry look that promised pain, Tien thought nothing of it and had went back to the waiting area "OK FOLK'S AFTER THAT LAST GRUESOME FIGHT WE'RE MOVING ON TO THE NEXT FIGHT, WOULD MAN-WOLF AND JACKIE CHUN PLEASE ENTER THE RING" said the announcer.

(A/N:if you Guy's have seen the fight, it'll be the same as cannon, for those of you who haven't seen it then watch it on YouTube)

"OK NOW MAY KRILLIN AND CHIAOTZU ENTER THE RING" yelled out the announcer as both Krillin and Chiaotzu went over to the ring, Krillin entered into the Turtle hermit stance and Chiaotzu into the crane style as both just stared at each other, they both waited for a signal to start fighting, when suddenly someone sneezed and they took off in a blur of speed attacking each other with what they currently knew, Chiaotzu attacked with his physic attacks and Krillin with his senses, neither giving up the fight for supremacy to move on to the semi-finals, but since Krillin was very cunning he though of something based on how his opponent looked "Hey Chiaotzu what's 6070" yelled out Krillin as Chiaotzu stopped the attack that was about to connect with him, now that he was distracted Krillin went in for the win and knocked Chiaotzu off the ring making Krillin the winner.

(A/N: same fight as cannon for goku and Panpoot)

"ALRIGHT FOLKS THIS WOULD BE THE FIRST MATCH FOR THE SEMI-FINALS, WOULD JACKIE CHUN AND TIEN COME UP TO THE RING" yelled out the announcer as both contestants walked up to one end of the ring, Tien slipping into the crane style and Jackie chun slipping into one of the many stances he's known for many years.

(A/N:this fight will be the same as cannon as well)

"ALRIGHT FOLK'S HERE'S THE NEXT MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS" yelled out the announcer as this was the fight fans were anticipating the most, they wanted to see who would win from the two friends, Goku or Krillin, and they just couldn't wait any more "WOULD CONTESTANTS GOKU AND KRILLIN PLEASE ENTER THE RING" said the announcer as both Goku and Krillin walked to one side of the ring getting into their stances "hope you know i'm not going to be holding back in this fight krillin" said Goku as he looked determined to win, Krillin also had a determined look in his eye to win, both just stared at each other and waited, the tension was building and building making the spectators nervous and excited at the same time, a rock from one of the statues nearby fell and hit the stadium floor making Goku and Krillin disappear and reappear somewhere else as both their feet collided with each other, this continued for a while before both of them just stared at each other circling each other trying to look for a flaw in the others defense, Goku sprinted toward Krillin and kicked him In the gut propelling Krillin out of the ring making Goku the winner of the semi-finals "ALL RIGHT FOLKS WE'LL HAVE A QUICK INTERMISION BEFORE WE BEGIN THE FINALS" said the announcer

\- 20 minutes later-

Both Goku and Tienshienhan walked towards the ring and faced each other, the both got into their respective stances, Goku getting into the turtle hermit stance and Tien into the crane stance, both looked at each other waiting to see who would make the first move and attack the other, both knew that they would have to go all out in order to win.

Tien ran at goku with a punch that was aimed at his jaw ready to knock him out and out of the ring, but Goku moved his head to the right and punched Tien in the gut making him loose his breath for a while, while Tien was recovering from the hit Goku decided to to continue his attack and began to punch and kick Tien slowly pushing him back towards the edge of the ring, but before Goku could deliver the final hit Tien managed to recover his breath albeitly a little ragged and punched Goku back stopping the onslaught of attacks, Tien then rushed at Goku aiming a flurry of attacks at him making Goku switch to the defensive, the crowd was looking at the fight in awe as they've never seen a fight of this magnitude before, to them this was a legendary battle and nothing would ever top this, Goku decided to stop defending and began to attack back pushing Tien back in the process.

'Damn what do I do, I'm being pushed back, at this rate I might fall off the ring, no choice other then to use 'That' technique' thought Tien as he jumped back and slowly levitated off the ground and began rising higher "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN DODGED THIS ATTACK GOKU" yelled out Tien as he formed a triangular shape with his hands extended out in the middle of his body and his third eye focused on goku, he then began to charge the plasma forming in his hands readying his attack "GET READY GOKU AS YOU'LL WITNESS AN ATTACK THAT ONLY A FEW LIVE TO TELL OF IT" yelled out Tien as the building up of energy stopped, he then yelled out "TRI-BEAM" as a rectangular shaped plasma attack headed towards goku, and goku being goku jumped out of the way and launched a kamehameha wave towards the ground and propelled himself towards Tien narrowly missing the plasma attack known to man kind as an advanced form of Ki manipulation.

"GET READY BECAUSE I'M COMING AT YOU WITH EVERYTHING I'VE GOT"(whoever guesses it correctly first would have a shout and be able hold a poll with me as well to see if this story would be a goku x harem or a goku x character) yelled out Goku as he cocked his fist back and then propelled it forward making sure so that It would hit Tien "GOOD LUCK, I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY" yelled out Tien as he pointed both of his palms together and prepared to send a Ki blast at goku.

Goku yelled out as a picture of a terrifying ape with razor sharp teeth that could eat anything and eyes that screamed out eminent death in an instant, viewing this Tien lost concentration for a bit, but that was all it took goku to finally hit him hard, Tien struggled to stay conscious after the hit he received from Goku, he then realised that both of them were falling, and it seemed that he was going to land first, he tried to push his no below him so that he could float for a while, but he couldn't focus with the pain he was in, and with that he fell to the ground hard making a medium human sized crater succumbing into the welcoming darkness as he felt his consciousness slip away from him, a few seconds later goku fell next to him creating a small human sized crater, but he was unconscious as he had used up a lot of his Ki in the fight with Tien.

"AND GOKU IS THE WINNER, TGIS WAS AN INTERESTING FIGHT WASN'T IT FOLKS" yelled out the announcer as he quickly called over the medical staff to deal with both Goku and Tien.

Xx Line_break xX

Later that day, after both Goku and Tien are admitted out of the infirmary:

Goku was still wearing his Gi as he didn't have enough time to change out of it, he shrugged as he headed towards the restaurant with everyone including Tien and Chiaotzu.

As he entered the restaurant he suddenly remembered some thing important "oh no I left my power pole and grandpa's ball back at the tournament" he said as he turned around to leave, but Krillin stopped him "don't worry I'll go get it" he said as he turned around and began running towards the Tournament arena, Goku couldn't help but feel a strong sense of dread as he saw the retreating form of Krillin before he hesitantly walked into the restaurant and sat down.

They have been waiting for half an hour, all of then complaining except for Tien and Goku "All in favor to eat say I" said Roshi as he was too hungry "I" said everyone as they began to get food on their plates and began eating, bulma noticed that goku hadn't touched his food at all "what's wrong goku aren't you going to eat" she said as Tien shifted his focus from his food to goku "yeah you haven't touched your food at all, is something wrong" he said as he noticed goku was staring into space "I'm not hungry, maybe I'll eat later" he said as he pushed the plate away from him, the sense of dread felt even stronger until it completely shattered, his face shifted from focused to shock making Goku run towards the exit of the restaurant.

As goku was running at light speed, his body kept refusing and denying what he felt, but his instinct was telling him that some thing was wrong, and goku knew to trust his intincts as it's what's saved him countless of times, he saw the tournament grounds getting closer as he increased his speed "Krillin!" He yelled out as he turned to the door leading to the waiting area, it was dark and hard to see, but he could see inside easily, as if it was sunny inside, his heart stopped at the sight before him, Krillin was on the floor with some blood leaking from his mouth, dead.

'No,no,no,no,NOOOO!' It was the only thing going through his mind "KRILLIN!!!!" he yelled out as he ran towards him and grabbed him, he began shaking him, "cone on Krillin, don't leave me" he said as he knew that Krillin was gone, tears flowed out of his eyes like a river as he closed Krillin eyes and later him to rest gently in the ground, he then turned to see the announcer "i-i-i-it was a-a-a monster" he said through the pain "i-it took an orange orb and a roster of all the contestants that had fought in the tournament" he said as he fell back down, unconscious.

When goku heard this, an unfathomable rage swelled up inside him, he had the urge to kill the monster that killed his best friend, the rage continued to grow and grow until it shattered and erupted out of him, his hair spiked up in gold and his eyes changed to a teal blue-green color, his body bulked up into a muscular build.

He ran outside and jumped up taking off into the sky in a fit of anger, when he transformed it was as if he could think a lot more clearly, he knew what he was now and he knew of his mission, but his time with his friends made him change for good, he chose then and there to protect his loved ones with all of his might, he began to increase his speed eventually catching up to the monster that had killed his friend.

To be continued

 **Authors notes:**

 **Hey guy's I know I know you must've thought I died, but no I was just very very busy with school, and this was supposed to be complete before thanksgiving on the November 22 of November, and I began working on it in the 20th, anyways I'll try to update more frequently but until then**


	2. Fight for Honor

Chapter two: A Fight for Honor

As Goku was racing through the sky looking for the monster that had killed his best friend, he remembered everything he did with Krillin, the momory of their first encounter all the way to the 22nd world martial arts tournament, he also remembered everything leading up to his life, with his new found power, his head injury had healed and he knew what his purpose was on this planet, his main objective was to rid the planet of life and sell it to the highest bidder, he remembered hearing his father's last words, he knew his actual name now, he was Kakarot, a proud saiyan of a strong and proud saiyan named Bardock, but there was no point in killing everyone, he's grown quite fond of this planet and considered it his home, if any saiyans survived, he would want to face them, now that he thought about it he remembered hearing his father say something about his brother Raditz.

The more he thought about it, the more he longed to see his people, maybe the next time he gets a chance, he'll make a wish and revive his family, to experience what it's like to have an actual family, even though Grandpa Gohan had taken care of him, and considered him his grandfather, it never filled the hole in his heart, the hole that can only be healed with the magic of family. He stopped his thought process when he felt that he was nearing the power of the demon responsible for killing his best friend, the demon was just up ahead, slowly getting bigger as Goku was Nearing "it". Goku quickly shot a Ki blast at the demon hitting "its" wing, the demon turned around and saw Goku getting closer to him, while his wing was injured, he still had Ki to help him fly.

"well if it isn't the runt the bald one was talking around" he said as he grinned, he had a chance to take out a threat earlier than he expected, He began laughing uncontrollably "Ahahahahaha i expect a better fight out of you, if you're better then the bald midget I might allow you to live" he said as he powered up to his max, a power level of 120, pretty high, but not high enough to match Goku's power level of 13,000, assuming seeing as he didn't know what his power level is.

Goku was seething at what the demon was talking about "are you talking about krillin, don't you dare talk about krillin" he yelled out as his anger had bursted forward like an ocean, he had unconsciously activated Super saiyan Grade 1,boosting the 50x multiplier to 55x making his power level 13,500, he began to move really fast, making it really hard for Tambourine to follow his movement, Goku appeared in front of him making him go wide eyed, goku then punched a hole into him, "tell me does a demon like you experience fear" he said as Tambourine flew away as fast as he could away from the monster in front of him.

Fear etched into his face, Goku appeared in front of him again, Tambourine stopped in his tracks, trying to look tough in his final moments on Earth, "just so you know, my other brethren are tougher warriors than I am, they'll kill you before you can face our father" he said, Goku looked at him "YOU'RE NOTHING, YOURE JUST A COWARD, I AM A WARRIOR, THE SAIYAN KAKAROT!" he yelled out and positioned himself in a familiar pose, he cupped his hands and drew them back, he began chanting "KAAAAAA-MEEEEE-HAAAA-MEEEE" he said as he thrusted his arms forward, a blue sphere of energy in his hands can be seen "HA!!!!!!!" it is launched forward streaking at the demon at high speeds, Tamborine stays there frozen in fear, the beam connects with him, slowly dissintigrating him, the only thing he can do is yell out in pain "GAAAAHHHHH".

Goku detransformed back to his base form, he felt himself slowly loose more of his energy "FLYING NIMBUS" he yelled out as a yellow cloud can in just as Goku was falling , it caught him mid air before he could descend any further "take me back to the tournament" He said as his vision grew dimer and dimer, as the cloud took him back to the tournament.

-A few hours later-

Goku had awoken again, Bulma looking at him as he awoke "Bulma,what's wrong, why are you crying" he said as he noticed tears flowing out of her eyes "I-its Y-Yamcha" she said as he voiced cracked and hiccuped from crying, "what happened to Yamcha?" He said wondering what it was Yamcha did to bulma "I-it was a-a demon t-that k-killed him" she said as she began to cry harder, Goku hopped off of nimbus and hugged her, "don't worry I'll avenge him, and kill the demon" he said as looked around, "where's master Roshi and Oolong?" He questioned as he didn't see then anywhere, "Roshi took off saying that he had to get something to do" she said as she she had managed to calm down.

Silently mourning her late lovers death, Goku grabbed a senzu bean and ate it, feeling stronger than usual, "I'll be back" he said as he started to float, having gotten used to flying a lot better, he the decended back down after realising that he needed the Dragon ball locator.

"Uh, bulma do you perhaps have the Dragon radar" he said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, this managed to make bulma giggle a bit but it wasn't enough to get her out of her sadness "yeah, if you want it you can have it" she said as she reached onto her handbag and pulled out the radar, she handed it it to him, and he took it and ascended back up "thanks bulma" he said as he flew away to where the Dragon balls were located, bulma just stared off to the retreating figure of goku's back as he raced away off into the horizon.

\- a few hours later-

Goku had managed to get his four star Dragon ball back after finding it, he was heading to where the Dragon ball locator told him the other balls were located, it appeared that 6 out of the seven have been collected, during the time that he had recovered he had been in deep thought about the transformation that he achieved, he still didn't have a name for it, but it seemed to respond to his desire to get stronger to get revenge on the monster that killed his friend.

The more he pondered on it, the more he began to have memories of his past, who his parents were and his brother, he remembered that before he was launched away in his saiyan pod, his father told him to be strong, that he'll do great things in life, he remembered touching the window of the pod as his father placed his hand on the window as well.

He remembered his mother telling him to grow strong, then he felt the space pod take off, he remembered trying to yell and reach out to his parents, he wanted to stay with them more, he then saw the planet get destroyed as a giant mini sun attack was launched into the planet obliterating off the face of the universe.

He remembered the pod activating it's stasis and filling the room with the sleeping gas sedative meant to put any warrior to sleep until the attack pod woke them up once they neared their destination.

Kakarot shook his head, now wasn't the time to reminisce about the past, he had to Find the Dragon balls and resurrect his dead friends.

-one hour later-

It had taken him a while to get to central city, considering he was near south city but he managed to make it.

Chaos was what could be described as Goku was walking towards King Fury's castle, where all six Dragon balls were located.

As goku walked in he saw that all the soldiers were sprawn all over the floor, some knocked out, others dead. King fury was seen tied up on the pole representing Central city, half dead and beaten the hell out of.

Kakarot saw King Piccolo waiting for him, he began to chuckle, slowly forming it to an evil laughter, he decided that he should intimidate his opponent a little before he would kill him, he looked at king piccolo with a smirk and flared his Ki as transformed, he closed the gap between King piccolo and him, making it look like he disappeared from sight, the next thing that happened shocked all of the "demons" present, Kakarot's hand was seen through the other side of king Piccolo's body, tearing a hole that was leaking purple blood all over, Kakarot disappeared again and in a matter of seconds he reappeared back in his spot, he turned around and walked towards the king, he snapped his fingers and all of the "demons" fell down dead.

What Kakarot and King Fury didn't see was that King Piccolo spat out an egg that flew a great distance away before he had died of blood loss, he felt like from this point on things were going to be great, After this fight he had realised that he would need to be stronger in order for his friend to not die.

That Day Kakarot made a vow to get stronger so his friends wouldn't have to die.

This is the story of how Kakarot became the greatest saiyan to ever live, unmatched by others except vegeta.

 **hey guys ignore the authors note below this one, I write all of my stories in Wattpad first and then bring them over here at , on a side note some of the authors** **note will contain future Stories that I will publish if i find the time, hoped you guys liked this chapter, and untill next time**

 **Fanficlover175 out**

 **Hey guys sorry for leaving this on somewhat of a cliff hanger, wanted to say that updates will be slow because of school and that I plan on releasing 2 new stories, the first story that I'll be uploading would be a non anime Fanfiction, and I've decided to try this out, it'll be about the ending of Ant man and the wasp, where instead of Hope dying after Thanos snapped his fingers, she survived and pulled Scott out of the subatomic realm, I'll be using some collected knowledge of Avengers 4 so far and ill be adding in some fan theories that make sense, the second story is going to be about Anime, it's going to be about My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia, it's going to be called To View the Future, I got inspired from this story in where Class 1-A gets transported to a mestirious room with snacks, along with other hero's that are teachers at UA, and the Mysterious Person (AKA the Author, AKA me) will be playing episodes of BNHA/MHA, starting from Episode 1 of the series.** **Anyways that'll be all for this chapter, on a side note, I'm almost done with Naruto:The Sharingan Warrior, and that I'll be working on this story and my Naruto story, my other Dragon ball stories will be on hold untill I have time to update them, sorry this chapter is shorter than the first one, but I couldn't think of any other ideas without touching on the timeskip for the next chapter, so I decided to end it on here, and ill get started on Chapter 3**

 **Ja Ne** **XxKakarot_GokuxX out**


	3. Announcement

So this isn't much of an update, sorry for that, i've been very busy with school, and i don't expect to update much during the summer due to spending time with my family, anyways, i'm beginning the next chapter, but before that i'll have a poll to determine who you want goku to be paired with

anyways till next time

Ja Ne Fanficlover175


	4. Another Announcement

Hey Guys Fanficlover175 here, sorry for jot updating any of my stories i havent abondoned them, life just got in the way, i'll be on haiatus a while longer, one of my friends recently died from cancer, and im in denial hoping it's a a cruel joke being played, anyways untill next time


End file.
